kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OATHOBLIVION
Hey! } |text= Hey JT! Finally found you! How's it going? Anyway, this would be 'lisa and Ally would be.... http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xion_Auora732 Welcome to the KH Wiki! =D }} } |text=did i get this right? }} } |text= Sup Justo! This is Ally speakin' And 'lisa, why do you still you Xion, you always use Namine to me... }} } |text= Yo Alli. Am I doin the bubble right? It's much more complicated than I thought...Just playing around with it... }} } |text= Yea, talk bubble is right! And @ Ally I only use Namine to you becuz i dont want same characters... now that u r here, im going to switch it every time after this one. }} } |text= WEll, the only difference is that I use yellow! Anyways, you done with science fari? I done. How do you actually do the Chracterism thingy? }} Hello } |text= Well, now, yea, we are all friends. =D PyroHearts777 probably saved you a lot of work. I think she told OATHOBLIVION about talk bubbles. }} } |text= No... I didn't... I was going to, but I thought Roxas had already taught it to him when I went online... Does that mean that he figured it out by himself? }} } |text= Hi, Roxas, and sorry but what's IRC?...yes i taught myself about chat bubbles to everyone else. :) }} } |text= Okay, thanks a million!:) }} WELCOME! sprites here here } |text= Nice, I see you got my info box~ =D ~BlackRoseAki~ 01:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) }} } |text= THANKS! Like Xemnas? }} } |text= Thanks a lot! }} IRC } |text= Um...I'm trying to get into the IRC, but for some reason, it keeps disconnecting me. Can anybody tell me why? }} back } |text=Sorry for not being on, but I had some important work to do. But now I'm back and I hope to do as much as i can now! }} Template } |text=Thanks a lot! }} } |text=No still working on it :D }} } |text=Okay! I'm done! I didn't really put that much, only the ones that I'm more likely to use than others. It took some time, but it was fun! }} } |text=Oh, whoops! Really sorry about that. I don't really get your second statement though... }} } |text=For the ?th time, I can't thank you enough! Ventus is my favorite character, so yeah, I kind of use him a lot. }} My Friends Are My Power } |text=REALLY!? Wow! That is really nice of you! I'd love to be your friend! }} put that code in your userbox section ^^ When I'm done with the template, if you want I could show you how to make a userbox. }} Hello OATHOBLIVION . }} }|Talk= }}} }|Happy= }}} }|Sad= }}} }|Shocked= }}} . If you need more help, just ask!}} Hey How To Make A Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. in the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Don't mess with anything else there. The sections I listed are the only ones you can mess with. Any questions just ask :D 02:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) }} }} Bug Heartless Friends }} Bug Heartless Re: Confused Re: Bugged Heartless Sorry How to undo edits Epicest idea ever!!!! Check it, please Buds yep. Yo. thanks. Joey 066 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates I'll take a look. 02:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It's fine dude!!! :) And I'm not sure actualy. >.> I really have no idea why that is. 02:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) earthquake Thanks, Oblivion. I'll keep what you told me in mind. ...by the way, how do you unlock the secret video in BbS on Standard mode?--CriticalMeltdown 11:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Oblivion. I'll keep what you said in mind. Well, actually, I have two questions already. XD 1. How do you create one of those talk bubbles or whatever you call them? And 2. How do you create a personal infobox? Thanks, Oblivion. :D --CriticalMeltdown 13:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) TB tutorial Give credit to Roxas for that tutorial on CriticalMeltdown page, boy--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Did XionAurora did that?? Make me a favor, and tell her to give credit to him :/ - Is not to be mean, but Im just making sure that's my friends efforts are worthwhile, and it wont help him if no-one knows that he was the one helping them. You get the point? Also... remember to answer in other people talk pages, ok, Oath? ^^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, It's me again. Sorry... Got it. Thanks a ton, dude. Sorry if I bug you, because I really don't know what to do. XD --CriticalMeltdown 01:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) HIII Sure! Having a browser problem, my section ain't showing up, so I'll make a new one Days Bubbles Then how about this one http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_358/2_Days_Talk_Sprites 01:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) wow Epic Picture Talk Bubble Help Dude You Are AWESOME!!!! ^^ Edit Re: The Devil =Yup... It would be appreciated= } |text=Getting this whole code thing for the tb's have been tiring... So ....... Some of your 'help' would be much appreciated... }} Picture Help